


With a smile I was his,

by Gingerbread6



Category: Hanson (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbread6/pseuds/Gingerbread6
Summary: Zak needs a nanny Hannah needs a job, will they become more ...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

My interview was in 45 minutes, I was dressed and ready to go. I looked at the map again. it would only take me 20 minuets to get across town, but I was new to the area and was not sure if the traffic would be bad or not. Here I go radio on window down, the drive was great the area was so nice upmarket without been too posh. I was being interviewed for a position as a nanny, I know it did not sound glamorous, but its my ideal job. I have a child of my own she is 8 months old and the child I would be looking after was 4 weeks old. I had asked about bring my daughter to work with me when I applied, and they agreed they would consider it. I got the interview so assumed the outlook was good. I arrived at the house and wow it had a large drive had several cars in the parking space at the top of the drive. There was a garage that had three doors, I smiled at a memory I had tucked away in my subconscious. I got my phone out of my bag and checked via txt that my daughter Grace was ok with my neighbor. She had 6 of her own so I was sure she was, but I just wanted to check.  
I knocked on the door and rang the bell, inside sounded like there was a whole pre-school in there, I began to get nervous. As I turned to check I had the right address a woman answered the door she had a newborn in one arm and a toddler in the other trying to escape the women’s clutches. The newborn was wailing at the top of his lungs, routing round for a feed by the look of it. I told the lady my name and she stepped aside letting me in. she put the toddler down who ran through a door and the lady introduced herself.  
“Hi, I’m Dianna”, she reached out her hand and I shook it. She motioned for me to sit down so I did.  
“I am sorry this is all a mess the family are working hard with the business and they forgot today was the day I was interviewing for a sitter. My son should be here and my daughter in law but looks like its just me.!”  
I went to apologize when the door opened, and some men walked in there was four of them a farther and obviously three brothers. The younger of the three walked into the kitchen and came back with a feed. The others all said hi and went their separate ways through the house. The toddler who had been sitting playing decided he wanted me to read a book with him. I made a fuss of him and sat with him until the baby had finished fussing and we started the interview. It turned out the younger of the three was the baby’s dad and the middle was the toddler’s dad. Questions where thrown at me like why I wanted the job, what had I done before, where was my baby now, I replied, and they took notes. The next question stumped me “do you know who I am?” the dad asked.  
Erm no sorry should I was my reply… the air was thick, and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, it was like time stood still and was waiting for someone to say something. I explained that I was not from around the area and my parents had been strict on tv and media we could watch.  
His smile oh my gosh his smile, I could have watched him talk all day. There was something familiar about them, but I was too busy trying to land a job for my brain to add the dots together.  
Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. They all seemed so nice and as I got to my car, I had a great feeling. I went to the store on my way home and got some dinner for that evening as my phone rang I was getting in the house with Grace, I set her down in the living room and answered.  
“Hi its Mr. Hanson here we had an interview earlier today?”  
I stuttered “yes hi, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon!” I could see his smile as he spoke to me, as he spoke Grace let out a cry from at the gate.  
“You left your bag here at the house would you like me to bring it too you?” I felt so stupid. I looked around for it and realized the Toddler had moved it to the floor to sit next too me.  
“oh my gosh would you mind I mean it can wait there is no rush I have my purse”  
“ I’m in the parking lot, see James decided he wanted a drive and I figured that fetching you the bag was a good idea so yeah I’m here!” he sounded so nervous, I looked out the window and sure enough he was getting out of his truck and heading towards the door with my bag and the baby in his carrier. I stood looking round the house was tidy, so I went to the door when I heard It knock, I opened it and he seemed taller. I invited him in, and he looked over at Grace who started to cry she was not sure on people, we did not know that many. I asked him to sit whilst I did her a bottle and asked him if he wanted a drink, I gave him a coke from the fridge and settled Grace with her milk. We talked for ages he asked if I genuinely did not know who him and his brothers were, and I replied the same answer “no”. I put Grace to bed an hour later and James was getting fussy so I held him whilst Zak got him a feed, he settled straight away like he knew I was safe and would not hurt him.  
“will your wife not be wanting him home?” I asked and he shook his head. “I’m not married and if you mean his mom then no, she will not be expecting me home. When James was conceived it was a one-night thing. Then when he was born, she left him at the hospital with a note to contact me. We did the DNA tests and they came back as he was mine. I wasn’t ready for this with anyone I’m 21 and we are so busy with the album and tours that I don’t sleep in my own bed 90% of the time, his mom never left a name or address and I cant even remember her. I know that makes me sound like a real pig, but I was in a bad way then. Either way he is mine and I’m stepping up.” I continued to feed James and finally plucked up the courage to ask “ so who are you guys anyways, I was going to google you but I didn’t have time so now you are here you may as well tell me!”  
He laughed and I was so embarrassed, how did I tell him I grew up on a farm with no electricity, that to my parents unless you’re singing to God it was not allowed. I bit the corner of my lip as I looked away from him. He used his thumb to pull my lip from between my teeth god I was so turned on. Thank god that James cried out from his seat. I looked at the time it was near to midnight. I sighed and looked at Zak he was fastening James into his car seat. I felt like I was losing part of me for a guy I met today I really did feel like I found my soulmate. I may never see him again after tonight, that made me sad.  
By the time Zak had gone and I was in bed, I was turning the light off when my phone lit up.  
“Thank you for tonight, I didn’t mean to stay so long and impose on your evening. I had a great night, thank you again. Zak “  
I smiled and replied  
“you honestly didn’t impose; it was a pleasure to spend time with you and James. Sorry Grace wasn’t so sociable and bailed on us. I’m sure she will be sad she didn’t get to say good bye x Thank you for returning my bag too I appreciate it so much night Zak X!”  
I hit send and realized that I had send a X oh my days he was so going to think I was hitting on him.  
I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next two days I spent looking for a job, I hadn’t heard anything back from Zak so assumed I hadn’t been offered the position. I was sad because I thought we felt a connection but when I googled his name, I was relieved. What would happen if they went on tour, I would be left with James and Grace alone for weeks at a time. I could cope with two but if Zak wasn’t even in the country then what if something happened. I sat thinking about what I was going to do when my phone rang.  
“Hello!” The voice on the other end was one I didn’t recognise,” it’s Dianna, you came for an interview the other day?”  
I was stunned all I could say was “yes yes!”  
“Well we would like to offer you the job, we would obviously need to do some checks and have a trial week with you!”  
Ok breath Hannah breath.  
“When do u want to see me again then?”.  
“Is tomorrow ok at 9am?”  
“yes of course!”  
“Ok bye”  
I sat in silence for an hour, why had they given me the job what was so special about me, now I had to ort paper work out and figure out how to tell them about my past, see Grace is my daughter but only through adoption.  
I got Grace and myself ready for the next day and the night went so fast it was 8:30 before I knew it. As we drove through the streets, I could feel butterflies in my chest gosh this was going to be hard.  
I had knocked on the door and Dianna had answered bringing us through to the kitchen she made a coffee and so far, there was no sign of Zak or his siblings. Now I knew who they were I would be seeing them in a new light. Their music was amazing and I had heard a few piece’s since leaving home two years ago. As we sat down Grace went to play with the toys that were sitting on the floor, Dianna asked about her and I asked if Zak was joining us. She looked puzzled but when I said it was best if I tell them both about Grace at the same time, she smiled. Zak came in as we had finished our coffee. He was flustered and had sick all up his back.  
As he walked into the kitchen, he took his shirt off omg. His back was so broad the muscles that moved as he was walking had me clenching my thighs together. I looked away and watched Grace play. This was going to be so hard. My new mantra would become don’t sleep with the boss! Although I wasn’t sure if I would be able to contain myself.  
Grace climbed on my knee and went to sleep, as Dianna had sat down, she had been called into the kitchen again. It was just Zak and I sitting in silence.  
“Are you ok?” Zak asked  
I took a breath and smiled we had sorted most of the official paperwork out, now came my old address and references. Well here goes nothing.  
Dianna returned with more coffee I don’t think I’ll sleep now for a week I joked. Trying to steady my nerves.  
“Spit it out dear” Dianna said  
“ok, so I was brought up on a farm literally no houses around us only my dad’s creepy farm hand. When I was 17, I decided I’d had enough and wanted to see the world so I took some money from my granddads room he knew I had and promised not tell my dad. So, I set off and life out in normality is a big shock. We didn’t even have electric. Any way I’ve managed on my own till I met Sarah. She was amazing to me took me in got me a job working at a nursery. last year she was sick, she went to the Dr and found out she had cancer. She was the same age as me 22. She also found out she was pregnant and decided that she would wait to be treated when the baby was born but by the time Grace was here it was too late. The cancer had spread and was too aggressive for treatment. She died three weeks after Grace was born. She had asked me to adopt Grace if anything happened to her and ofcause I’d said yes she left us some money to buy a car and a place to live and we have been ok till a few weeks before I saw your add. I started to feel like I am alone in the world again and I needed to get out and do something. I saw the add and here I am.”  
Both looked stunned and looked at each other. That’s when I started to get worried, they looked like they didn’t know what to say. I’d blown it they hated me.  
“So when do you want to do the trial week?” Zak asked  
I looked at him and couldn’t speak “you still want me? I mean to work for you I mean?”  
“Yes dear, why wouldn’t we?”  
“I don’t know just that well! Erm ok so I can start whenever you need me too!” I smiled and Zak smiled and I melted a little.  
“Well we have a dinner tonight, that will introduce you to everyone you need to be introduced to in the family! We are a close family and our employees become family too we are excited to have you and Grace join us. Now I am known as Mama Hanson or grandma and Dianna’s good too until you are comfortable. Now you spend the day with Zak he will show you around the house and you can get to know James schedule and Zak’s so you know when you are needed to work. Also Zak will need to sort out the tour they have coming up and what you are going to do whether it be stay here or go with the guys!”  
I looked at Zak he was looking at me waiting for an answer. I just sat there.  
“Oh, and another thing, you work for Zak looking after James! Don’t let Natalie use you as her personal slave!” with that she walked of humming a tune.  
I looked at Zak again he had Grace on his knee, talking to her like he had known her forever, I sat and drank my coffee looking at the time it was almost lunch time and Grace needed to be changed. I think I was expected to stay till later that night. I messaged Erin my neighbour to let her know I was gone for the day. She sent a winking face and asked if I was with the “hot guy from the other night!” I could feel the heat spread up my face when I sent her a smile face back and said he was my new boss she tried to call me declining the call. I glanced up at Zak and he was watching me with a smile on his face he cleared his throat and looked at the time.  
“shall we go get something to eat I know a great BBQ place that’s quiet on Thursday’s!”  
“ok sounds good are we going in one car or two, because I have to get another car seat if we are going in my car.” He got up and picked a portable car seat we went about cleaning up and set off to grab lunch. This was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
By the time we had eaten and talked Zak and I were on the same page in relation to James care. James slept in Zak’s room so, when I arrived in the morning Zak would bring James down to the play room. Most of his things he would need during the day where there anyway. I had been taking notes on my phone and reading them back to Zak. I would be needed every day till the tour which was in two weeks and I was staying at the house a few nights so Dianna didn’t need to get up. The dinner went great everyone was welcoming and made a real fuss of Grace.   
Taylor and Natalie announced that they were due another baby in 6 months their toddler Ezra would be two in October. Which was three months away. I took over James care straight away, and managed to sooth Dianna’s fears about me looking after both the kids alone. I was sat in the front room with Grace when James became fussy. I took him from Zak who was talking and went back to sitting in the room talking to Natalie. Both kids snuggled in calmed down and slept. Natalie said she was worried how she will cope when the new baby arrives but I made it look easy.   
“How was your birth with Grace?” Natalie asked  
I was stumped as to what to say. I can’t lie to her but would she use it as a weapon in the future. Everything was above board and I just had a feeling that she was a bit two faced. Zak walked in the room and asked me to take James up to bed, he took Grace off me and we walked upstairs.   
“did you hear her ask me?”   
“yes, sorry just I don’t really think she is the right person to be telling not so soon anyway.!” Zak replied.  
“I didn’t think so” I smiled at him.   
Grace was flat out and so was James we left them in Zak’s room whilst I went and helped clean the kitchen.   
When I was getting ready to go Zak asked me to stay.  
“Stay the night?!”   
“what?”   
“Stay the night we going to sit in the back with a beer and fire, you can get to know us properly and you don’t have to disturb Grace to take her home”   
I looked around at everyone who were all looking at me!   
“Erm ok. Are you sure Dianna?”   
“Yes, that will be great!” she smiled and carried on wiping the sides.   
“Zak go make sure we have wood; Hannah do u like hot chocolate?”  
“yes” I was starting to feel uncomfortable like someone was staring at me. I looked round but couldn’t see anyone looking at me.   
I relaxed a little bit and carried on drying the dishes.   
As we sat outside, I felt Dianna sit next to me. “Are you ok? You and Zak seem to be getting along really well. You just seem nervous around the others, but that will be ok when u get to know them.”   
I looked round nobody was near enough to hear me. “ I just don’t want people to thing in after Zak like, you know, I swallowed and lowered my head. In that way”.. I continued   
She smiled and hugged me “listen I’ve been watching you both all day, it’s like two jigsaw pieces have been slotted together. Your in sync with each other. I’d of said you’d been together for a long time. Almost soulmates. “   
She hugged me close and said “its all in god’s hands!” she smiled and got up.  
Zak returned seconds later with a hot chocolate and it had something in it that wasn’t milk. He sat where his mum had been. Almost touching me, I could smell his scent. I shifted on the bench the flames had me mesmerized,   
Isaac started singing. Zak and Taylor joined in harmonising with Isaac. It made me shiver, before I knew it I had a blanket on me and Zak smiled as he sang. Again, I lost myself in the flames, I was miles away when I realized Zak and I were alone outside. The fire slowly going out. I got up and told Zak I was going to bed then I realized I didn’t know where I was sleeping. I turned to ask but Zak was walking off across the fields. Looking round there was nobody else to ask so I folded up the blanket and set off up the stairs.   
I checked on the babies both sleeping in their cots James was ready for a feed so I went back down to get it. He was 5 weeks this week but I wasn’t sure if Zak wanted him leaving to sleep through. I thought of calling him but then realized that I didn’t know where he had gone, he was probably with a woman or on his phone to someone. I’d only started the job today but can’t remember how many times I’d reminded myself not to sleep with the boss.!!  
I felt odd climbing into Zak’s bed but there was nobody to ask where they wanted me to stay. Also Grace was in here. I couldn’t expect Zak to get up with her in the night. I lay thinking how I could smell Zak on the sheets when I must of drifted off. The next thing I knew I was sitting up right in an empty bedroom.. it was 8am, both babies had gone. I jumped up and picked my phone up. I had a text from Zak and a coffee on the side that still felt hot.   
Zak “ I have both the kids we are getting breakfast, stay in bed rest while you can x”  
I gulped this was so wrong they were been to nice to forward I didn’t know I couldn’t breath. I made sure the monitor was off and rang Erin. She answered first time.   
“Slow down and calm down!” she couldn’t understand me apparently.  
I explained again and she was laughing.   
“why are you laughing at me? What’s so funny?” I pleaded with her  
“so by the sounds of it you have landed yourself a dream job. The boss sounds hot his family seem great and they want to bring you into their family unit. You have landed on your feet. You either go with it or quit! But if you do u pass me his number and I will apply for the position. He loves his son and he needs to know he is safe with you. And they are getting to know you by including you x just make sure you don’t forget me and my tribe.”   
I thought about what she was saying and I guess she is right, I wouldn’t want somebody I didn’t know looking after Grace. Oh, shit I said bye to Erin. Ran down the stairs to find Zak and the kids. It was quiet, I creeped round the door way nobody was there. I pulled out my phone to call Zak. .   
“hey your up?”   
“hey yeah, where are you?” I asked trying not to sound too worried.  
“we are in the studio in the basement I’ll bring the kids up now”   
“ok!”   
As I helped myself to a fresh coffee Grace came round the corner in a walker. She laughed and beamed at me. I clapped and laughed with her then Zak appeared with James.   
“Hey handsome boy. Are you doing ok today??” I was talking to James but Zak answered “yeah am good thanks" he had his trademark smile and I was melting.   
“daddy’s a silly Billy, we mean you James, don’t we? “ I cooed at him. Zak laughed again.  
"Well I have to get some work done so see you guys later" he handed James too me and I told him I’d be going out today to get changed and he said ok.   
I got the kids ready and went back to my place. Some mail had come from the landlord.  
Oh shit he wanted us out. A complaint had been made about Us been to noisy. I rang the office but got the machine. Just what I needed. The kids were settled so I started to look for apartments. I closer to the Hanson house the more expensive they became. I’d sat on the sofa all day looking for a home and taking care of the kids.   
When Zak rang he sensed something was off asked if the kids where ok. “Yes James is fine” I replied "and what about Grace?”   
“She’s fine!” I replied puzzled I remembered what Erin had said. He was so sweet for asking and I was just been rude I apologized and told him I’d be back with him as soon as I could.   
Thirty minutes later a plate of food was offered to me and Grace was taken from me and put in the play room with James and Dianna.  
Zak also sat with me and ate. The food was so good it went far to fast.   
“do you want to talk about it?”   
I looked up at Zak “about what?”  
“look I know this is all new to you but you are part of the family now and you have just slotted in to place. I may have only known you a week but I feel I’ve known you a lifetime. I trust you with my son and I understand that you are not used to having someone to bounce of but let me help you, if I can of cause?”   
I just burst into tears nobody except Sarah had ever been so nice to me. My own parents wouldn’t be bothered if they never saw me again. I felt his hands round my shoulders and in an instant, I new things were going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The next few days were a blur, I packed up mine and Graces belongings and we moved in to t he Hanson house. The guest room became mine and I loved it. I had a TV and my own bathroom. I decided that James would be best in my room. By the time Zak had finished with his brothers in the studio Zak would grab a few hours’ sleep then be out again. I was getting on really well with Dianna and Natalie. Maybe this was a good thing.  
The night before the guys left for their tour, they had a family dinner I tried to sneak away but Zak caught me. His hands lingered on my waste goose bumps made their way up my spine, I blushed he moved his hands and apologized. He looked as nervous as I felt. I stayed for dinner we ate and laughed and we sat outside. James was in my room so Zak came up when I went to bed and fed him his last feed. We sat on the bed and talked, we managed to talk about nothing and everything all at the same time. I was laughing at something he said and turned to him.  
We both looked at each other for a minute then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I wanted to stop to move but something in my head made me move my hand into his hair, to grasp hold of his hair and pull him closer to me. He stopped kissing my mouth moving to my kneck my breath catching, his phone was ringing. I sat back realising the enormity of what I’d just done.  
I went into my bathroom and shut the door. He knocked on about ten minutes later and said he was going and he was sorry. He was sorry trust me he didn’t need to be sorry. I decided to have a shower, when I climbed into bed, I looked at my phone it was 2am 4 hours until James feed I wrote a text to Zak, “there is absolutely no reason to be sorry I am sorry for running off. I just don’t want to complicate things, your my boss, I don’t want things to be weird between us and know people will say I’ve seduced you and that’s the only reason I applied for the job. I’m sorry I’m rambling. Good night”  
“Please don’t be sorry, I’m going to be honest and put it out there that I think you are hot, have done since I first saw you. And the more time I spend with you the deeper I fall for you. Please just think about us when I’m on tour. We are away for 6 weeks just please. And don’t be weird with me. You don’t have to speak to me if you don’t want to. “ Zak  
“ How old are you 12? You think I’m hot? (Blush) of cause I will speak to you tomorrow. I just don’t want us to go to fast and end up regretting it.” Hannah  
“ I have to get up in an hour so I probably won’t actually see you till we get back. Please ask my mum if you need anything for James and my bank card is in his changing bag. Going to miss seeing you every day” Z  
“I will I promise, and I will miss u too, I think I need to sleep or I will be a wreck tomorrow”  
“ok night x”  
How was I actually going to sleep now though? I must of drifted off I was dreaming I was kissing Zak again, only it wasn’t a dream. He’d come in to say goodbye to James I thought he would go out but he kissed Grace too “see you soon princes look after your mom for me ok!” I closed my eyes before he turned round. My insides or all over the place I fell asleep smiling like a fool.  
The next three weeks were uneventful, same routine with the kids we had Ezra over to play and I got to know Natalie better too. Zak and I had been texting and talking whenever we could get away I would say that it was Erin and excuse myself.  
Natalie was ok to be around she was telling Dianna that Ike and Tay think Zak has a girlfriend. When his mom asked why she told us that he was always on his phone and sneaking away on the bus. He wasn’t telling them anything about her either. Grace stood herself up on the sofa for the first time, providing me with the perfect opportunity to chance the subject. Nothing else was said about Zak, I went to the kitchen for a feed for James, on my way through I heard Natalie saying  
“ I think you should talk to her Tay says he saw Zak coming from her room the last night before the tour started! She needs to find somewhere to live and find someone else to land that kid on, she is just after his money. Making out in her interview she didn’t know who they are!”  
I walked into the room as Dianna was about to say something, I gave her the bottle for James picked Grace up and walked out. I got in my car and drove, my phone was ringing constantly, I left it to go to answer phone. I ended up at the local coffee shop Grace was asleep so I sat and cried in the car for a while. My phone went off again it was Zak begging me to answer and just let him know we were ok.  
“We’re fine Zak!” I said as wiped my eyes  
“Please go back to the house my mom is so worried about you. She had given Natalie a telling off. Please just ignore her. She is a bit weary of people she doesn’t really know that well.”  
“Zak nothing has happened yet and people are assuming the worst, this is exactly what I said would happen!”  
The phone rang it was Dianna  
“we’re ok I promise” I said  
“Please come back to the house, Natalie has been told to mind her own business and has been sent home. I’ll put the kettle on shall I?”  
“nothing is going on with me and Zak I promise you! I had James I’m my room he was saying goodbye and I promise you nothing happened!” I sobbed.  
“ It wouldn’t matter if anything did happen that’s between you and Zak, it’s none of our business. I was about to say that too her before you walked in. Please come home so we can talk?”  
“ok I’ll be home soon.”  
The phone rang again it was Zak  
“Are you ok? What’s happened?” He asked,  
“ I’m going back now, can i call you later”  
“Ok I miss you so much, I really just want to come back and be with you and the kids!”  
“don’t let Natalie hear you say that she will have me ran out of town!” I laughed, god why did I care what she thought she had got pregnant within three months of dating Tay and she definitely knew who he was.  
Natalie’s car had gone when I arrived back to house. Dianna was on the doorstep with a very upset James, who had refused his feed. I took him and got settled in the chair that had become our spot. I was just right for me to sit with both kids on my knee comfortably. Dianna came in with a coffee each and I just burst into tears again. I hated that anyone could see me like that. I didn’t want Zak for his money or to be a dad to Grace.  
“I’m not going to lie Hannah; Walker and I both have bets on you and Zak getting together. I’ve told you before and the more I see of you together, the more I believe it’s going to come sooner rather than later! I told you that we are a big family and people will talk but so what. If it did happen as long as you and Zak are happy, and my grandbabies are happy I don’t care.”  
I looked at her when she said Grandbabies, It was obvious she had taken Grace on as her own from the beginning. Always helping out when needed. But to hear her call her that out loud shocked me. Sarah’s mom was happy for me to take Grace and hasn’t been intouch since, my parents didn’t know about her. I was so tiered I needed to sleep.  
The kids were sorted out and I lay down to sleep. My phone lit up,  
“ so I may of imagined it but earlier you said you didn’t want us going to fast, so does that mean you going to give me a chance to seduce you?” Zak  
“ Well you know your parents have got bets on us getting together? I’m not sure on the odds but maybe we can try and find out?” H  
His answer was instant “I will keep my ears open and see what I can find out, in the meantime we could just spend the time I am away getting to know each other some more?”  
“Ok where do we start?” I asked  
We talked for hours he was in a hotel room on his own he had bribed his brothers so he could talk me in private. I must of fallen asleep at some point. I woke up and James wasn’t happy. His temp was up. I rang DIanna who said she would ring the Dr. I rang Zak to let him know but got his voicemail. I just said to call me. I didn't want to panic him when he was so far away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
All day I was on pins with James, he was 8 weeks and so small, Zak rang that night and I sobbed. What if it was something serious? He managed to calm me and we talked into the night again. The next day Dianna and I had arranged to go shopping for the next size clothes for James, we had lunch out and him and Grace slept all afternoon. As we swapped out James clothes a box fell from his wardrobe. It was everything that James came with from the hospital. It had his bracelets and measurements. Dianna asked if I still had Grace’s. I do they are in a shadow box with the photos of her and Sarah in them.  
“Do u want your own children?” Dianna asked me.” I know grace is yours but I mean do you want more than just one.”  
“I’ve never thought about it, I never even thought twice when Sarah asked me. I suppose I would like maybe one or two, just won’t be anytime soon. I’ve never actually had a boyfriend, “blushing I looked at the floor “my parents believe that you marry who your parents choose, that’s why I ran when I did. I just wanted to check out the world. So far it’s been ok!”  
“Wow I can imagine these would do the same. If we said that we were choosing for them. I know my parents were strict but gosh.”  
“So how did you know? I mean that Walker was the one. I mean they don’t come with labels on do they, so how do u know that you’re making the right choice?”  
Sighing “you just do, don’t get me wrong you may not find the right one straight away, and you may think that he’s not the right one and then boom, you realise you can’t live without him.”  
There was a smile on her face that told me she and Walker were super happy. We got dinner ready when we had eaten, I put the kids to bed and decided to have a bath.  
As the water settled round me my phone went off, the only person who ever rings anymore is Zak. I answered  
“Hey, how are you doing today?”  
I could hear his smile, “I’m good thank you! Where are you? You sound like your far away?”  
“well technically I am and I’m taking a bath.!”  
“Really, wish I was there with you, I could rub your back and get you all relaxed for bed.”  
A feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before rose up to my chest. I felt my cheeks burn up as he finished his sentence.  
“Really that would be great if you could actually do that for me! I have to warn you though I have the water super-hot so it gets super steamy in here.”  
“Oh yeah, maybe when I’ve rubbed your back I can do your shoulders and your neck,” the memory of his mouth on my neck made my breath catch in my throat, “mmm you sound like you may enjoy my lips on your neck, I may nip your earlobe, maybe run my tongue down your ear!”  
Pressing my thighs together wasn’t working anymore, I’d never even slept with a man before so phone sex was totally new to me. My hand dipped below the water and I rubbed my throbbing nub gasping as relief came for a second.  
“Are you touching yourself?” he asked breathlessly,  
“mmmm oh god yes!”  
“Push your finger inside yourself”  
“Arhh” I was try so hard not to make too much noise, but the newness of it all and the passion in his voice tipped me over the edge to soon I could hear him as he reached his release,  
“omg that was different!” he exclaimed.  
“Mm why?”  
I was relaxed and ready for bed, “ You may not believe me. I’ve never had phone sex before!”  
“omg really?” I asked  
“nope. You popped my phone sex cherry!” he replied with a smile  
I was in bed within the hour and we were still talking on the phone.  
“How many girls have you slept with?” it was out before I could stop myself.  
“Too many!” his reply. “you? How many guys have you been with?”  
“well!”  
“oh, come on it can’t be that many?”  
“None!”  
“I’m sorry what? Did you just say none! As in your a virgin?”  
I was mortified so embarrassed. The phone went dead and then he started a video call, I answered but kept my face hidden and he spoke to me in a gentle voice no mocking or ridicule. He was super sweet.  
“I know what we just did was so, so hot I will never ever push you into anything you are uncomfortable with. When I get home, we can take things at your own pace. I can’t believe we just did that though, are you ok do you want to talk about it?”  
“Zak it was phone sex, it’s not like you have taken me into your Red Room of pain and whipped me. You don’t have a red room do you?”  
“Would you join me in there if I did?”  
“Maybe depends on what you are going to do to me?”  
“ Hmmm you are naughty naughty, I can’t wait to see you aging properly. I miss you so much!”  
I heard Taylor shouting Zak to help load the van.  
“Sorry I have to go, not long and I will be home. I miss you guys” “we miss you too!”  
I settled down and slept all night dreaming of Zak coming home to me.  
The next morning as I got my coffee, Natalie arrived with some flowers for me to apologise for the other day, I accepted and we carried on our day with the kids.  
As I returned from the bathroom, I went to get a glass of water, I could hear Natalie in the living room telling Dianna that Ike and Tay were mad at Zak he used up all the hot water on the buss last night. Apparently, he was on the phone to some 'whore' that had thrown her number at him. I smiled and sat down and concentrated on James and Grace who had decided crawling was now her thing. As Natalie carried on talking about what Tay had said to her Dianna caught my eye and smiled. I was mortified it was like she knew it was me. I felt myself turn beetroot. Just as Grace went to her and called her “nana”

Natalie was not amused, Dianna shot her down though saying that she spends so much time with her and it will be confusing for her as the other grandbabies start calling her by her name.  
“Anyway” she continued “my friend Kate is coming to stay when the guys get back, she still holds a torch for Zak I think!” the smarmy smile in her face made my blood boil.  
“How does she feel about James?” I couldn’t help myself  
“well she knows he has a nanny to take care of him. I’m sure he won’t be a problem. She wants kids too so...” she shrugged she was like some 11 year old I half expected her to stick her tongue out at me. This next few week would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi if anyone is ready drop me a comment let me know how I'm doing xx

Chapter 6  
That night Zak didn’t call they had a show and then a party afterwards. I slept ok just kept looking at the time every 5 minutes. I wanted to talk to him but didn’t want to myther him. I wanted to see what he thought about this Katherine woman. If he wanted her then I’d not stand in his way, it’s not like we have anything set in stone. I was over thinking this.   
The next day I was still out of sorts, I just couldn’t put my finger on why. As we sat for lunch Dianna mentioned that the guys wanted a vacation when they came back from their tour and were thinking about going to a cabin they owned, I wanted to stay home with James and Grace but Zak wanted to see James. I tried to get Dianna to take him so I could spend time with Grace on her own. On the morning of the trip I stayed in my room. I had packed everything up for James and it was in Diana’s car. I left Grace napping and took him down. I had told her I wasn’t going on the trip. I managed to get her to set off without me. My phone pinged it was Zak, asking if we were on our way. I just said “yes should arrive in two hours!”  
Grace and I went to the park it was nice to spend time on our own. When my phone went off Zak was less than pleased. He was ranting on about how I’d broken the contract and how he couldn’t understand what was going on. I could hear James in the background and he was breaking my heart.   
“what the hell Hannah?”  
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t spend the weekend pretending nothing was going on between us and with Natalie in tow. She has this idea that you are going to get with her friend. I want you to test that theory out and see if you like her! Just to make sure that you are not just settling for me because I’m convenient. I’m sorry Zak, you need to give her a chance.”   
“But I want you I have since the day you arrived at the house. Why don’t you see that you are a beautiful woman and I love so much about you, I know we don’t know each other that well but I want to spend the next 50 years getting to know you. That may sound really cheesy and lame but it’s the truth. I’m in love with you Hannah. Like from the minute I wake up to the minute I go to bed you consume my thoughts. What’s your favourite colour, drink, sandwich or meal?”   
I was sobbing, how can I say no to that statement. We talked a while longer he seemed so genuine, I decided I was still staying home, and that we would talk properly when saw each other in person. I climbed in bed. Zak had gone to sort James. Something still wasn’t right. I knew things were too good to be true.   
The next few days were great Grace and I had a lovely time together. I knew the family were due back today but wasn’t sure what time. At 10 am Zak’s truck pulled up, I saw he was in a mood so went to make some coffee. As I stood in the kitchen, hands wrapped around my waste I froze. The I heard someone shout  
“Zak!!”   
I turned and his lips met mine desire burned through me to my core and we kissed like the world was going to end.  
“For fuck sake Nat he’s screwing the help, I told you something was wrong!”   
Zak and I were still holding on to each other, Zak turned slightly. I wanted to curl up and die when I saw everyone stood there looking at us, some smiling and some shocked. Isaac and Taylor turned and got their wallets out and gave their mom some money. Zak turned and smiled at me, I was well and truly his. Before I’d known I liked him but now I could see planets aligning and everything just dropping into place.   
I finished making coffee and we sat at the table, Natalie and Taylor had gone home taking Kate with them. Everything felt awkward, Dianna took James and Grace for the day, Zak did some washing and then we talked about where we went from here.   
I asked what happened with Kate and he promised me nothing, she had flirted with him and tried to take an interest in James but she wasn’t me, and James it seemed loved me.   
Id told Zak I wanted to date first; I knew living under the same roof wasn’t normal but I wanted to do this right. That night we went to restaurant.  
I was dressed in a little black dress with black heals. Zak was still taller than me and after dinner we walked around the local park. It was amazing. Zak was holding my hand when we got in there was a police car outside the house, we walked super fast into the sitting room. There was two police officers Dianna and Walker. When we entered the room, they all looked at us, “Hannah sweetie why don’t you take a seat?” Dianna asked me standing to sit next to me.  
“Where’s Grace?” I asked starting to feel sick  
“Oh no she is fine; she is asleep they both are. Its well, there was an accident at your parents farm, unfortunately both of your parents have passed away!”   
I think they wanted me to be shocked or upset but I really wasn’t.  
“ok, what do I need to do? When did it happen? I’ll need some time off to go shut the farm down, that’s if there is anything left!”   
“Hannah are you ok? I know this must be a shock!”  
“Honestly leaving there when I was 17 is the best thing that ever happened to me. They were horrible people. If anything, it’s a relief they are gone!”   
“it was a fire in the barn if you wanted to know. looks like a lamp got knocked over, they need you to go and secure the house and deal with the live stock.” He looked at the notebook in his hand “ Frank says he can carry on till you get there,”   
I was almost sick I think Dianna noticed the change in me and looked at Zak, they swapped places and I didn’t realise I was shaking till I had a gulp of tea.  
“Hannah everything ok?”   
“err yeah sorry I thought he’d be gone by now, he’s a creep. Not looking forward to seeing him again.!”   
With that the police left. Turns out the police officer new walker so he was out there a while talking.  
“What are you going to do?” Zak asked  
“I’m sorry I’ll need a week or two on the farm. How do u sell a farm?” I looked at walker who had sat down across from me.  
“Are you sure you want to sell it? It’s where you grew up. Don’t you have memories there?”  
“Only bad ones that are not going to becoming back with me!”  
“We can all go if you like I don’t like the sound of this Frank and maybe going alone is a bad idea?” Zak replied  
“all of us are u sure? Do u have to clear it with Tay and Isaac?”   
“no, it will be Fine promise!”   
Tay and Isaac said all was good and Walker Dianna Zak and the kids all got into the truck with me the next day. It was only a 2-hour drive but my head was dizzy from all that was going through my head. The night before Zak and I had talked about my childhood, I explained that my parents were religious and very strict, I confided in him then when I was 15 my mom caught me touching myself one night and she prayed for me for a week. That God would forgive me for my sins. We talked about if either of us wanted more children, and what we wanted to do with life in the long run. I wanted to be a wife and have kids and I would keep doing day care. Zak wanted two more kids and to be still producing music. We slept in the same bed and he held onto me like I was about to break at any second.   
We arrived at the farm; I was so beautiful. It was clean and tidy. The house stood on an amazing plot of land, the barn was broken down and ruined by the fire. You could still smell the burned wood and hay. To the left of the house was a meadow. My grandfather kept his horses in there. My father had three in there one was looking old and I realized that it was Ted. The first horse I’d rode on when I was a kid. Not a friendly horse at all. A car pulled up beside us it was Taylor Isaac and Natalie.   
“We thought you may need a hand” Natalie said.  
“Thank you!” I said   
Behind them another car pulled up and out jumped Frank still as creepy as before.  
I stood behind Zak as he approached us “This is private land your trespassing on....” he stopped as he saw me. “Oh they found you then, well what are u here for? There’s no livestock I sold them last week, the house in in your name now and the land. The solicitor came by and did the will and insurance it’s all waiting for your signature. You just need to go see Mr Heath at the town hall. Well nothing for me to do here, Good bye.”  
“Wait what about the horses, you know Ted won’t be handled by anyone other than Dad! What do with him?”  
“shoot it! It’s old and done with!” he said as he walked back to his car, I turned and looked at everyone’s stunned faces.  
I could feel my insides churning, Zak took hold of my hand and looked at me and it stopped, all the panic and upset was gone, time to tackle the house.   
“I don’t even know where to start” I admitted.   
Walker stepped forward and said first let’s look inside then call the lawyer have him here.”   
Isaac took out his phone as Zak and I started walking to the door “here we go”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
The house seemed like it hadn’t been touched in all the years I was gone, The kitchen was clean and tidy but the decor was still the same. The smell of smoke lingered even in here. I hadn’t realised I was crying until Zak was wiping my tears away.   
“I’m ok I think it’s just a relief to know I’m free from them. As in like they can’t come find me or do anything to make me miserable. I am going to get some boxes from the loft, feel free to look round,!”   
Everyone was looking at me, I smiled and walked out of the kitchen.  
As I arrived at my old bedroom door I froze, had they changed it or did they leave it. I put my hand on the handle and pushed the door open. I stepped inside opened the curtains and turned into my room. The bed still against the wall, the tatty pink covers still on the bed. Layers of dust on the surfaces of my childhood bedroom. I was surprised to see they hadn’t gutted it. I looked round the room to see if I was going to keep anything, I wasn’t.   
The door to the attic opened and I stepped up to the room at the top of the house. I begged my parents to let me sleep up here, the windows have stunning views of the farm and of the land in the distance. The answer was always no. I looked around for the photo box I knew was up here and found some packing boxes. I looked through the boxes and to me it was all tat. That may be harsh but we were a poor family. Material things don’t matter to us. My Dad had his family farm my Mom had my Dad. I came out of the attic and shut the door to the left my Grandfather room was still the same but now the chair sat empty, the TV not on and the dog gone from by the door. I felt a wave of guilt. I took the money from his draws, he’d seen me do it and promised he didn’t mind. I started looking through the draws and found a box under the bed. Opening in I found letters from my grandmother to him he was in the second world war. They had an arranged marriage and from what I could tell they were in love from the minute their eyes met. The way he smiled at her in the picture’s downstairs, I knew he loved her. They only ever had one son; my dad came soon after they were married. There were other pregnancies all girls, but she never carried to term. I heard a noise behind me, Zak had come to see where I had got to.   
“Hey we are going to go eat are you coming?”  
I looked outside and it was turning dark as we came downstairs I heard Frank in the kitchen. I stopped outside the door.   
“ I know she’s never liked me but I have the money I can buy it today!”   
I moved forward into the kitchen and looked at him.   
“You want to buy the Farm? Why?”  
“Well it’s the only job I’ve had and I know the land the locals the buyers we sell to. I have a good chunk of money and the farm does good makes a tidy profit!” There was a man stood behind him. He was the solicitor my dad kept his will with and deeds to the farm.  
“Well I need to think about it first, are you ok Frank you seem different!”   
“Well miss I was asked to keep an eye on you by child services when you were 7, there’s no point in covering it up now! They came when you were sick, your mom said you had drunk something in the barn by mistake and she only just got you to the hospital on time. Back then and in such a small community we didn’t have big wig child services in the town.”   
I found myself sitting down,   
“Thing is I didn’t want to look Like a weirdo, but obviously I did look like one to you, I’m sorry I was just trying to keep you safe”  
I remember falling off my bike and been ill for weeks but nothing else. I needed some air so I bolted out the door. Walked across the yard to the now crumbled barn. Hands around my waist and Zak’s head on my shoulder, brought me out of the memories I was trying to find. I just couldn’t seem to find anything that lined up with Frank’s story. I heard two cars leave and one return. Dianna shouted across the yard the food was on the table.   
I sat in silence for the most part of the meal. I didn’t know what to say. It was decided that Zak and I would get a hotel room and everyone else would head back to Tulsa. Walker would communicate with the solicitor from here and Tulsa. I didn’t want anything from the house that I knew, off but wanted to check again in the day light.   
The room was clean and tidy, the bed was soft and begging to be jumped on. Zak showed me the shower and suggested we take one before bed. I’m not sure whether he meant together. He was shocked when I climbed in with him. We washed each other, taking our time to get to know each other. He was full of muscles and his cock was huge. I glanced down when it brushed against my thigh and bottom of my stomach. I was biting my lip and he pulled it free with his thumb tilting my chin up our mouths collided. It was hot and passionate at first but then he slowed the pace. Kissing my neck, down my collar bone to the centre of my chest. He stopped kissing me and took my hand pulling me out of the shower with him. As we wrapped towels round us, we kissed some more soft warm kisses that ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach. As I lay on the bed, he looked at my feet, kneeling down he took a foot and caressed it. Running his nose along the instep up inside my calf, across my knees to my thighs. He started to nip gentle at my thigh, I arched my back off the bed. Zak took this opportunity to go further and run his nose through the hairs on my pubic area. As his tounge found its way through my lips to my clitoris I gasped and pulled away in shock. He sat back on his heals apologising. I was so embarrassed when I looked at him and asked why he had stopped. He smiled and replaced his mouth over my pussy. I opened my legs and put my hands on the bed next to me. Zak's mouth was so nimble, his tounge dancing across my sex, slowly he placed a finger at my entrance. I was totally relaxed and so ready for him that one finger slid in with ease. He moved his finger in rhythm to his tounge. As I was getting used to his one finger, he decided to add another. I could feel myself building up a feeling but. Just wanted to let go to soar through the feeling that had me gripping the sheets,   
“let go for me!” he whispered   
The feeling just intensified as he whispered it a second time I did, I let go, the amazing intensity, but the feeling of freedom was amazing.   
“Zak stop” I begged him I couldn’t take anymore. My heart was racing, my head dizzy I felt amazing but like I’d ran a marathon at the same time. I lay on the bed with a body like jelly. Zak climbed onto the bed next to me kissed my lips and then smiled at me. Always with that damn smile! I covered my eyes with my arm, letting out a laugh that came out as a sob. The flood gates opened and I cried. I cried for the years I’d missed with my parents, the fact that I’d been so awful to Frank when in reality he was actually looking out for me. All my emotions from the past few days just flooded out.   
Zak had held me until I stopped crying. I felt such a fool here he had given me the first and best real orgasm of my life and boom I’m crying. I must of fallen asleep at some point, the next thing I knew it was morning and my head was banging. Zak was talking on the phone with Isaac.   
“I don’t know I’ve never made a girl scream my name and have her burst into tears on me! Maybe the last few days have all been too much for her. I can’t ask her now her parents are gone she has this farm to deal with.” Isaac spoke but I couldn’t hear him “Ike I’m super happy to be with her she’s the one you know; I know you guys are all worried but don’t be. I’m with my soul-mate! Anyway, I need to go are the kids ok?”  
I closed my eyes and pretend I was asleep. Zak went in the shower. I turned and lay on my back I had been emotional this last week, with Zak and I getting together and my parents dying I suppose I have a lot to be emotional about. Yes, they were crappy parents but they were the only ones I had. Something told me I had gained a real family with the Hanson’s, I thought of what Frank said and decided that whatever the asking price of the farm was if he had it, it was his. The sooner my ties were cut the better.  
The lawyer and real-estate gave me a price I told Frank to match it and it was his. True to his word he did just that. As we were driving back to Tulsa, I knew life was going to get better for Grace and I. I had a better nest egg to fall back on. I would speak to Zak when we got back, I wanted to buy a house for Grace and I to live in. I thought about Zak moving in too, with James we could be a proper family. I smiled and looked it the window. We here at the beginning of the next chapter of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later the check was in my savers account. I’d sold the farm my childhood home. Now to find my forever home.   
Grace was been so stubborn recently; she would only be comforted by Zak. I’ve spoken to him about buying a house and he’d told me to wait till he had finished the next leg of the tour. They would be going to England in three months then on to France and Italy. The whole family went apparently. I wasn’t sure about going. I decided to make a deal with Zak that I’d do a week in the US with them and see how it would work.   
I decided to sort passports out for Grace and myself. I reminded Zak that James would need one. Zak and I were in the same bed most nights but we still hadn’t actually had sex. I don’t know what held him back but I was planning on surprising him on the week I was with them on tour. I’d done some online shopping and taken a trip to the Drs who’d started me on a pill. My plan was falling nicely into place.   
Zak and his brothers were still on stage when we arrived at the hotel, we were staying in. I was so nervous. I got the kids settled down and asleep when the door opened. It was Dianna, “Are they settled? Good and even if they weren’t Grandma will be here to sort them!”  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked  
“well I thought I’d give you and Zak some time alone, so I’m having the kids tonight and tomorrow. Zak’s room is 4 doors down, here’s the key take your case with you, night now have fun!!” she winked at me. I walked out the door in shock. Letting myself into Zak’s room there was a note on the bed   
“Can’t wait to see you later love from Kate xx”   
I was fuming. I sat on the balcony with a blanket round me drinking the wine I’d brought with me. The door opened and Zak walked in. He shouted my name. I could tell he was looking for me. I just wasn’t sure I wanted him to find me. When the door opened and he sat in front of me on the table, I knew he knew I’d seen the note. He was looking at me like I was a bomb about to go off.   
“I’ve told Natalie if Kate carries on, I’m going to get a restraining order against her! Natalie actually agrees with me that she is going too far now. I don’t know why she won’t leave me alone. I only want you and the kids. James and Grace, you and me a unit a family. I love u please don’t let her spoil out weekend together?”  
“I drank the wine I brought!” I smiled at him   
“it’s ok so what shall we do first eat or shower or bed?” he asked   
“I sort of have a plan for tonight have you eaten” I asked him  
“Nope!”   
“Ok let’s order a pizza then!”   
As we waited for food, I jumped in the shower preping everything, I took a last look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I’d decided that tonight Zak and I would have sex. I wanted him to take my virginity. I’d decided on a black lacy bra with a matching pair of panties, I felt hot!!   
I could hear Zak on his game and the door went.   
“Pizza’s here” he yelled  
I wrapped the bath robe round myself, suddenly feeing so nervous. Zak was sat on the bed when I opened the door. He was tucking into the pizza like he had never been fed. I poured a drink and took a deep breath, I turned round and lent backwards on the desk.  
“are you ok?” he asked   
I couldn’t speak so I just nodded   
“Do u want some pizza?”   
I shook my head, again not been able to string a sentence together   
He stood up of the bed I put my hand up in front of me making him stop,  
“what’s.”  
I started to bite my lip between my teeth, my face flushed as I started to slowly undo the belt on my bathrobe, Zak’s breath caught in his throat. I could see he was still wondering what was happening. In my head I wanted to run into the bathroom and be sick. In My heart I knew this guy was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I looked up at Zak as he caught sight of my bra and pantie set. I let the robe drop to the floor. Placing my hands on the desk behind me I looked at Zak dead in the eyes and licked my lips. Before I could breathe, he was In front of me, hands in my hair mouth kissing mine like I had never even imagined could happen.   
I could taste pizza and beer on his lips, I placed my hands on his hips pulling at his shirt running my hands inside up his front, his rock-hard abs rippling as I skimmed my fingers over them. I took his shirt off over his head and planted my mouth on his nipple. Flicking his hardened nipple with my tong, my hands found the belt on his trousers. I carried on kissing and teasing his nipples I started to undo his trousers when he picked me up, I squealed as he threw me on the bed.   
Standing looking at me he sighed and shook his head.   
“How did I end up with someone as beautiful as you?”   
I blushed “Zak!” I tried to tell him what I wanted but I was so embarrassed. “what do you want Hannah?” he looked at me   
“I want to....”  
“yes?” he asked kissing my leg and moving his nose towards my centre. “I’m not a mind reader, but from the damp patch right here,” he slipped his hand into the side of my panties, taking his finger out and sucking it clean “mm you taste so good”   
“I want you to.... I want us to...just please Zak,” I begged his tongue assaulting my clitoris he hooked his fingers round the side of the thongs and pulled than slowly down my legs. The intensity was driving me insane. I went to take his pants down but he beat me to it. His cock standing hard and firm. The size making me swallow. I think Zak saw my hesitation.   
“If you are not ready it’s ok, I don’t mind just fooling round with you!”   
“I want to I am just. What if I won’t go in? Or I do something wrong?” I went to sit up.  
“Just relax if you want to, we can try and if we have to wait then we have to wait!” kissing me and pulling me forward he undid my bra, I think he is definitely a breast man. He spent so much time squeezing and playing with them.  
He inserted a finger into me, he didn’t waste any time putting a second in. I was so wet; he slid a third in no problem at all.   
As he started to kiss me again, he lined up the head of his cock with my entrance. He kept still for a few seconds then looking into my eyes pushed inside me slowly and steadily. Stopping after every movement, to see that I was ok. I was feeling stretched and so ready for him to just fill me the rest of the way.  
“Zak” I gasped “just do it, please” I begged  
“You sure?” concern etched on his face. I nodded and he pushed inside I threw my head backwards biting my lip to stop the sharp pain that came and went in a few seconds. As we found our rhythm, I could feel the same feelings as before. Starting in my chest and working its way through my body trying to keep the moans silent and not scratch his back to bad. I just couldn’t take anymore, we were so attuned “let go” he whispered in my ear, “I’ll follow you!” as the feeling radiated through me, I felt Zak tense up and bite down on my shoulder. He lay kissing my shoulders for what felt like an eternity. As we lay next to each other he was so attentive towards me, like he was scared I was going to disappear.  
Three times we made love, I know love was probably a strong word we’d not been together long but sex felt raw, fast and messy. This was slow and sensual, Zak and talked and laughed in-between. We fell asleep as the sun rose. About ten am I woke to voices, I heard Zak talking as he came back in the room Grace’s familiar cry, I sat up finding Zak’s shirt from last night. Grace was snuggled into Zak’s neck playing with his hair.  
Isaac had fetched her to us sitting ok on Natalie’s knee then the next she was crying. I asked her if she wanted a cuddle and she hugged Zak closer. He sat on the bed with her and I went for a shower. When I came out Zak got in the shower and I got dressed. Grace was on the bed asleep. I tided up some and decided to pack up a bit we were going to the next hotel later today.  
As we walked into Dianna’s room everyone made s fuss of Grace. She was ok now she had Zak! I’m glad she approves of my choices. James was sitting on Taylor’s knee, he got so excited to see us   
“Momma” he babbled I was taken back I looked at Taylor with a questioning look!   
“did he just?”   
“Yeah, are you going to take him?” he had become fidgety in his arms so I took him. His smile as I took him was so beautiful my heart skipped a beat. I had a family and I belonged here. We ended up going out for dinner as a group.   
“Zak, do u mind that James calls the help Mom?” Kate’s shrill voice piped up. I was livid I stood up and walked out. I got in the car I realized I had the seats and couldn’t go anywhere without them. I didn’t wait long Isaac had James and Zak had Grace. Kate came out I got out the car to get grace from Zak Natalie was talking to Taylor as they came out of the restaurant. I could tell she was upset. I’d had enough of Kate to last me a life time when I saw her slipping her key to her room in his back pocket I flipped. I wasn’t able to keep it in any more. I took the key out of his pocket and gave it back to her.   
“Kate, I’m not sure if you have problems with your brain or if you are just plain ignorant! Zak won’t be coming to your room tonight or any other night. He may be screwing the help but he does have some standards, and they are way higher than you’ll ever be! Get a grip and don’t even look at him again or I swear I’ll not be responsible for what I do! Understand?”  
I’d kept as quiet as I could but Zak was pulling me away.  
“Yes, the help needs to go home before her car turns into a pumpkin!” She laughed as she turned. Zak's grip tightened on my arm as I swung around to look at her. Before I could do anything, Dianna had her backed up against the wall.  
“You have been welcomed into this family by us all. And the way you are repaying us is by been rude and immature. Stamping your feet and causing a scene, like a toddler who can’t get her own way. Hannah is part of this family now and if you don’t like it you know where the door is. You are no longer welcome in out home or to family functions. I suggest you put yourself back on a plane to Georgia in the morning, because there is no room on the bus for you! Goodbye and good riddance.!”  
I stood shocked and so did all the others. Dianna was getting in the car “come on let’s go” she said.   
I felt bad for Natalie as she was Kate’s friend. Natalie was taking to her when I got in the car. As I looked again Natalie was been held back by Taylor and Isaac. Natalie had actually stood up for me. Smiled and turned towards Zak.  
Looking at Zak he smiled at me, that daft goofy smile. My insides turned to Jell-O. I couldn’twait to get back to the hotel. I’d tasted the thrill of sex and it was amazing.


End file.
